The present invention relates to curved panel assemblies and to methods of assembling curved panel assemblies, and is useful in particular, but not exclusively, for curved panel assemblies for use as sign holders which are self-supporting on the ground, arranged together in various groupings or mounted on a wall, post or other support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,437, issued Apr. 27, 1976 to Robert W. Mitchell, there is disclosed a display frame for photographs or other displays which enables pictures to be displayed in a curved position. More particularly, the aforesaid patent discloses a display frame comprising spaced upper and lower plates having shaped edges formed with curved slots for receiving the picture and a backing sheet. Spacers are provided between the plates, and the plates are drawn towards one another by means of a rubber band or the like.
It is, however, a disadvantage of this prior display frame that the assembly of the frame is complicated, since the picture must somehow be inserted into the slots of the upper and lower plates, apparently while the latter are being drawn together by the rubber band or the like and while the spacers are also being fitted to the vertical edges of the picture.
According to the present invention, there is provided a curved panel assembly which has upper and lower elongate curved abutment members, each having an elongate curved rear side, with backing sheet retainers extending rearwardly from the concave side at opposite ends of the concave side, the backing sheet retainers having a predetermined spacing from one another. A backing sheet has first opposite marginal edge portions facing and abutting the concave rear sides of the abutment members, the latter being rearwardly open behind the first opposite marginal edge portions, and second opposite marginal edge portions retained by the backing sheet retainers. The first edge portions each have a length greater than the predetermined spacing of the backing sheet retainers.
In use, the second marginal edge portions of the backing sheet are inserted between the backing sheet retainers and the concave rear sides of the abutment members, with the backing sheet concavely curved at its side facing the abutment members and spaced from the concave rear sides of the abutment members. The backing sheet is then pressed towards the abutment members, to thereby spring the backing sheet into engagement into the backing sheet retainers and into abutment against the concave rear sides of the abutment members. The backing sheet then serves as a spacer for the abutment members.
The assembly and disassembly of the present curved panel assembly are thus effected by simply pressing the backing sheet towards or away from the concave rear sides of the abutment members, so that the present curved panel assembly can be easily and quickly assembled at the location at which it is to be used.